In Arthur's Head
by AJsRandom
Summary: A series of stories from series/season 1 that I've remodeled to see Arthur's POV. Ch. 1 is from 1.01, Ch. 2 is from 1.05, Chapter 3 is from 1.09, and Chapter 5 is from 1.10. I'm sticking to the storyline, just adding Arthur's spin on it. I hope you have as much fun with this as I did! (My summary stinks, please do R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic! It took a long while for me to get up the courage to do this. I've used dialog from 1.01 but changed it as much as I thought I could. I, of course, don't own _Merlin_ or anything to do with it. If I did, it would still be going on, mwah hahaha!**

* * *

It's another typically gorgeous day in Camelot, I thought, as my idiot servant nudged me awake. Or attempted to, at least. Mornings aren't my _thing_.

"Shall I open your curtains sire?" The man asked.

"Fine, uh . . . What's your name again?" This particular servant had been with me for ten days. Give or take a day or two. A new personal record! I wonder who's winning the bet now? I have to find a reason to fire him, and soon.

"Gavin, sire. Here's your breakfast," he replied. I could tell he was trying _really_ hard not to roll his eyes. He must get a share of the pot. For that impudence he'll have the distinct pleasure of being my "target" later.

After dressing, I wandered out to meet a few knights for practice. Gavin trailed behind, groaning under his heavy load- the target. I smirked the entire way.

When I saw the guys, we gripped arms, chewed the fat for a bit then got down to business. "Ready for a bit of fun gents?" I joked, then turned around to face Gavin, "Where's the target?"

"There sir?" He asked. Is he blind? The guys chuckled.

"It's into the sun," I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"It's not that bright."

Too easy. "A bit like you then," I replied. Oh yeah, it's going to be a good day. More chuckling.

"I'll put the target over there, shall I sir?"

"This'll teach him," I said in an undertone to the guys. I threw the first knife at the target while he wasn't looking.

"Hey, hang on!" He yelled, surprised.

"Don't stop there," I yelled back.

He ran off a bit, then stopped, "Here?"

"Keep moving!" I ordered back at him, and then chucked another knife in his direction. "Come on, run!" I yelled, before throwing the next knife. He really wasn't that bright. "We want _moving_ target practice!" Then I released a fourth knife as he gasped and sputtered running one direction, then the next.

After I threw my fifth knife, he dropped the target and crouched, running along behind it. He and the target came to a stop at the feet of a boy I'd never seen before. I examined him a bit—short, dark hair and _really_ blue eyes. He seemed to be about my height, but long-limbed and overly thin—underfed? Certainly less fortunate than the average Camelot townsman- shabby clothes, worn boots and a _neckerchief_? Who still wore those things?

He put a foot down on the target, bringing it to a halt. "Hey come on, that's enough," he said in a friendly manner.

"What?" I replied, not believing some peasant would dare say this to me. Who was this boy who thought he could tell me what to do?

"You've had your fun, my friend," he elaborated. Clearly he thought I was a bit slow. I just found a new object of mockery.

"Do I know you?" I tried to infuse as much scorn into my words as possible, then walked closer to this oddity. Like I would have a peasant for a friend.

"I'm Merlin," he replied, and stuck out his hand, which I ignored, of course. Hello, royalty.

"So I don't know you," he caught the disdain this time around.

"No." He dropped his hand.

"And yet you called me your 'friend.'"

"Yeah, that was my mistake," he confirmed, then shook his head.

I smirked, "I think so."

"I've never had a friend who could be such an ass," he tossed out boldly.

I ducked my head, shaking it in disbelief. This stranger, this _Merlin_, turned to walk away. "Or I one who could be so stupid," I said to his back. He took the bait and stopped short at this. "Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

He turned, "No." I wanted to laugh in his face at that, but would wait for a better moment. It was coming.

I moved right up into his personal space. "Would you like to be taught?" I teased.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he stated seriously. What could this scrawny peasant boy possibly do?

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" I dared. _Last chance to escape, boy_.

"You have no idea," he replied. That kind of sounded like a threat. A weak one.

"Be my guest," I offered, then took a step back while holding my arms out, daring him to come at me. As if. "Come on, come on. Come oooon," I taunted.

He took a step back and threw his right fist at me. Weak! I grabbed it and pulled his arm behind his back, turning him around, "I'll throw you in jail for that."

"Who do you think you are," he spat, "the king?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur," I threw back, then gave him a tug. "Guards!" I yelled. Two came jogging over. "Take this insolent peasant to the dungeon," I instructed, and they wrestled him off in that direction. "I'm glad that's over," I said to my audience, "Now let's get back to some real fun." Some days it's _really_ good to be the prince.

* * *

The next day I took a stroll through the market with some friends and a couple of guards. I'd heard the peasant boy spent the night in the dungeon followed by a stint in the stocks. All the worse for him, ha! Hopefully he'd learned his place.

We were joking around and generally having a good time when I saw a not-so-unfamiliar peasant boy walk by. He looked distracted, like he was on a mission. Maybe he was- I'd learned he was the court physician's new apprentice. That wasn't going to stop me though.

"How's the knee walking coming?" I threw out teasingly. He ignored me and kept walking. I gave a mock groan and said, "Oh don't run away!"

I knew that would bait him, and it worked. "From you?" He muttered without turning around.

"Oh good. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one," he mocked, turning to face me. He noticed the guards, "Oh, what are you going to do? You've got your daddy's men to protect you?"

I chuckled like we were in on the joke together, "I could take you apart in one blow." Ha, top that insolent peasant!

"I could take you apart weigh less than that," he fired back. How could that be possible? Now that cheeky boy was pushing it!

"Are you sure?" I taunted. He gave me an outraged look as he stripped off his jacket. This time I did laugh in his face. One of the guys passed me a mace, which I tossed to the upstart saying, "Here you go, big man." I didn't expect him to catch it, so I was surprised when he did- just barely. "Come on then!" I instructed, and started twirling my mace overhead. He looked intimidated when I advanced and said, "I warn you; I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" He mocked. Apparently he wasn't intimidated after all. Odd.

I shook my head at his audacity, "You can't address me like that."

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, _My Lord_?"

Oh this was going to be good- he was going to pay for those insolent remarks. I quickly brought the mace up and swung it at his head. Sadly, he ducked. Quick reflexes, eh? I swung again and threw out, "Come on then Merlin, come on!" He retreated backwards and got his mace stuck in a birdcage. Not very coordinated though. I kept swinging and striking while advancing on him. He kept on ducking and retreating around pushcarts and other obstacles. He fell backwards onto a pile of sacks and dropped his mace. I laughed and said, "You're in trouble now!"

"Oh no," he said, and looked for a way out. I stood over him and swung my mace threateningly. There was no way out of this situation for him. Suddenly my mace caught on a couple of pruning hooks behind me. _What the_ _. . ?_ The crowd jeered. Clearly they were with the underdog here; I'm gonna let that go this time.

He got up and grabbed his mace while I untangled mine. Then we were off swinging, advancing and retreating again. Suddenly a wooden crate hit me hard in the shin. "Owwww!" I yelled. I swear it hadn't been there before. He just laughed and kept moving. That really ticked me off- this turkey wasn't so easy to catch.

Merlin ducked behind another cart. I gave another swing and got another miss, _again_. I stalked toward him, but missed the length of rope stretched out in my path. "Ahhh!" I yelled, as I went down into some sacks. How did I miss that?

We jumped up with our weapons, and _he_ started advancing on _me_! "Do you want to give up?" He exclaimed.

"To you?" I asked, incredulous. He's got some kind of luck, for a beginner.

He repeated, "Do you want to give up?" That's when I stepped in a bucket and went down again, backwards. _Since when did I lose the advantage here?_ The crowd cheered and he gloated until he caught sight of something in the crowd. I took advantage of his distraction and hit him across the back with a broom that was conveniently next to me. _Never take your eyes off an opponent_. I followed up with blows to his gut and head and he went down. I finished off with a twirl of the broom and a couple of sweeps. "Ahhhh," he grunted out painfully.

"Wait," I said, holding up my hand. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." I looked into his face and shook my head, puzzled. What made him seem so different? "There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." What was with this boy? Is he hiding something or is he genuinely stupidly brave? I turned to walk away, but not before he threw me a confused glance. What was that supposed to mean? I walked off, trying to shake off the strange encounter.

* * *

The next evening was the feast and performance of the great singer, Lady Helen. She has a brilliant reputation, but I'm going for the food . . . and the girls. That, and Father ordered me to attend. If I'm lucky there may even be a food fight at the end. Oh yeah, now _that's_ entertainment. I suppose Morgana expects me to ask her to attend it with me, but she's been so moody lately. I don't want her to drag me down.

I quickly found my fellows and we started rehashing a fight from this morning's training session. I made a jabbing gesture, then turned around when I sensed something. That's when Morgana glided into the room, wearing a maroon halter dress. It hugged her in all the right places; she held the eye of every man in the room over the age of 12 and she knew it. "Oh have mercy," I said, distracted. I ambled over to engage her in conversation.

All too soon the horns sounded, signaling my Father's arrival. I rolled my eyes and headed to my seat to listen to his introductory speech.

Harp music resonated through the hall as we took our seats and looked to the singer standing on the dais. Her voice was richly beautiful and mesmerizing. She could sing me to sleep. In fact, I was getting drowsy right now. I think I'll just lean back and . . .

. . . Whaaaa? Why are there cobwebs covering me and . . . everything else? The candles are out—that explains the darkness. Father and I stood and saw the body of an old woman on the floor in front of us. The screaming witch from the execution I'd heard about. A chandelier had fallen on her? How? What? Suddenly she lifted her head and pushed herself up off the floor. Was that a dagger in her hand? Pointed at me? Huh? With a vicious gasp she threw it right at me!

Wait, is something pulling me down? The next thing I knew I was down on the floor next to my chair, with Merlin beside me. Where'd he come from? We both heard the knife _THUNK_ into my chair where I'd just been standing. We looked up at it, gaping. He'd saved me? Why? He'd given me the impression that he couldn't stand me, and that feeling was mutual.

There was a gasping, hissing sound, then a thud. We stood and saw the woman, the witch, on the floor, really dead this time. I stared at Merlin while Father strode over to us.

"You saved my son's life," he said to Merlin. I could tell he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "The debt must be repaid."

"Ummm . . ." Merlin managed to get out.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." _He doesn't want a reward?_ How odd!

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well . . ." He looked honestly perplexed.

"You'll be rewarded a position in the royal household," he clapped a hand to my shoulder. "You will be Prince Arthur's manservant." _Wait, what?_ He strode off into the hall before either of us could say anything.

"Father!" I exclaimed, looking between him and Merlin incredulously. The rest of the hall stood and applauded. Merlin and I looked at each other, stunned, then looked quickly away, disgusted. Neither of us could believe the extremely awkward situation we'd been thrown into. But it was the King who'd put us here and we'd have to stay here until I found a good enough reason to fire him.

* * *

**A/N So, what did you think? This is a kind of writing test to ease into writing the original stories I have in my head. I've never written fiction before, so I thought playing with an established story would help break me into it. If y'all like this, I can add chapters in like style. Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A POV2

Today was another disappointing day.

First, I'd ridden out with Father to an outlying village. I'd thought we'd have a nice man-to-man talk, no heavy stuff (how to be a good king, etc.). But as we reached the outskirts, it became apparent that the village was on fire. Some previously unknown creature was behind the destruction, but oddly enough, it hadn't taken any livestock. Just villagers. Whatever for? Food? Hopefully it would stay away from Camelot proper.

The second event was a very disappointing knight's trial. The guy came at me swinging two swords. Like I'd never faced that before. He lasted maybe ten seconds. And that's a generous estimate. It seems all I get in front of me lately are losers. How can I defend Camelot with rubbish like this?

I complained to Merlin a bit (he's starting to grow on me, like fungus) as we walked back to the citadel. He told me about a friend of his who (in his opinion) would make an excellent knight. I didn't quite believe him; what does he know about knightly qualities? And when did he have the wherewithal, let alone the time, to make friends with nobles? Still, if he was telling the truth it couldn't hurt to meet the guy. He may work out, unlike the others this week.

XxxxxxX

Another day, another training session. Today's is a bit ramped up thanks to that strange creature. As I dismissed the knights for the day and went to put away my sword, I saw this new fellow attired as a knight; Merlin and Guinevere, Morgana's maid, stood behind him. Ah, this must be the friend Merlin mentioned the other day. _Let's get this over with then._ The new guy walked over and stopped a respectful distance away.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance a lot," I repeated, not quite believing how ridiculous this name sounded. Are these three trying to pull a prank on me? Maybe he really does lance a lot; he _is_ here to become a knight. "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal then?"

He bowed and made to hand over the scroll, "Sire." That's when I smacked him upside the head. He went down hard and I just managed to suppress a snigger.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready," I stated, and turned to walk away. Honestly, what was he thinking? He may not be a practical joke but he's a joke, at any rate.

"I'm ready _now_, sire," I heard. When I turned back around he was standing determinedly, hand on sword.

Oh this will be fun. "You are, huh?" I smirked. He nodded. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." This time I really turned and walked away. Let's see if he's still standing, let alone eager, in the morning. Everyone has to start somewhere, right?

XxxxxxX

The next morning I strolled out of the castle, intending to see if this "Lancelot" fellow was still about. Lo and behold, he was sitting at the smithy, sharpening a sword. _He lives!_ I grabbed a nearby broom and tossed it to him while his back was still turned. He turned and caught it agilely. "Not bad," I noted.

He stood and bowed, "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again sire?"

I reached for another broom, "It definitely needs sweeping. But first, I want you to kill me." I pulled off the broom head and glanced back to see his surprised face.

"Sire?" he queried, puzzled. I like to see that.

"Come on; don't pretend you don't want to. If I were you I'd want to," I threw out at him. It had to be true. He needed some goading- I wanted to see his not-so-polite side. He pulled the head from his broom. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good. "Come on," I taunted, and gestured for him to attack.

He jabbed and we exchanged a few blows. Weaker than I'd thought. "Come on Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet." I'm sure I could arrange that though.

He finally got the idea to use the broom like a sword instead of a staff. We traded more blows, more prolonged and intense than before. I could tell this is where his strength lay; he'd obviously studied swordplay extensively. I shoved him into a hay cart and he dodged before I landed my strike. After a few more minutes of intense strikes, I finally landed one to his abdomen.

"Congratulations Lancelot, you've just made basic training," I said, as he backed off to recover- from the exertion and the surprise. Just then the alarm bell sounded. I glanced at him to follow, and we ran back to the citadel.

After armoring up, I ran to meet Father. Apparently the unknown creature had attacked another village and refugees were streaming into the courtyard.

"I want to track this thing down, but we cannot track it when it flies," I explained to him.

"You don't have to track it. The creature's heading south towards the mouth of the valley."

"To Camelot," I finished for him.

"You must ready the knights Arthur."

"Have faith Father. We'll be ready."

XxxxxxX

The knights were gathered for an emergency training session. This creature wasn't like anything we've faced before- we fight men, not animals.

"The creature's heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today, your training routines will concentrate on attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed." They scattered to prepare. I saw Lancelot standing off to the side- doubtless he'll want to help. There's just one small problem with that . . .

Lancelot approached me and bowed. "Yes Lancelot?" I acknowledged.

"Is there anything I can do sire? It's just—I know that in the case of combat only a knight may serve."

"That's right Lancelot, and you aren't a knight yet, which is why I'm moving up your test. You'll face me in the morning." I didn't miss his surprised yet grateful look as I walked away. If I'm right, and I always am, he was going to be a valuable asset to our corps.

XxxxxxX

"Well. Here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, your time starts now." And with that, I turned my back on his two biggest fans, Merlin and Guinevere, and put on my helmet. This fight had the potential to go the distance- I really needed him to win. We moved into ready positions then started.

It didn't take him long to gain the advantage. He pressed me backwards with strong slashes and thrusts until I managed a backhand to his face. He went down hard and his helmet flew off. He appeared unconscious, so I stuck my sword in the ground and removed my helmet. I wanted to scream in frustration; he was the best candidate I'd fought in weeks. He shouldn't have gone down so easily!

I walked over to him. "Shame," I commented, and bent to remove his sash. He sat up abruptly and swept me off my feet, literally. _What the . . . ?_ I crashed to the ground, stunned in every sense of the word. He picked up his sword and pointed it at my chest.

"Do you submit sire?" he queried. Three guards came up immediately to restrain him. The crowd had gone silent in astonishment. I stood up quickly.

"On your knees!" I bit out angrily. The guards forced him down and I put my sword to his chest. It looks like his unconventional tactic earned him a knighthood after all.

XxxxxxX

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot," my father intoned, as he finished the last step in the knighting ceremony. I looked on proudly from behind them. Lancelot looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe he was here and having this honor bestowed upon him. I couldn't believe it either—he'd come such a long way in such a short time it _was_ hard to believe.

I saw Father walk a little way off with him, no doubt to convey his personal congratulations to him. When he finished I ambled over to Lancelot, threw my arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the hall. It was time to party, and party hard. Camelot was ready to celebrate its first new knight in weeks.

XxxxxxX

Lancelot and I sat in the middle of the celebrations, tankards of ale in hand. I looked up as Morgana and Guinevere came into view. _Yow!_ Morgana was wearing that sleeveless maroon dress again. She's always liked being the center of attention. "Here's trouble," I commented to Lancelot, indicating the two women. "Tell me, do you think she's beautiful?" Meaning Morgana, obviously.

"Yes sire, I do," he replied. Well, the man had good taste in women! Wait, what? I couldn't be sure, but I think he was looking at Guinevere. I gave myself a mental shake.

"Yeah, I suppose she is," I sighed. Another conquest for her, more competition for me. Ugh. We chatted aimlessly for a few more minutes until I deemed it was time for the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said as I stood. "Please join me in a toast to our new recruit! A new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot!" Applause rang out as he stood. The party really got going after that. At least I think it did; I don't remember much after that point.

XxxxxxX

I was roused early the next morning- way too early, in fact- but not by Merlin. He was probably having a nice lie-in courtesy of all the ale he'd consumed. I'd noticed that it didn't take much to knock him out.

Whoever it was shook my shoulder timidly a few times. Clearly he'd heard how much I _love_ mornings. "Prince Arthur, Prince Arthur-" I heard before I blearily opened my eyes to see a guard. Seeing that, he proceeded with his message, "The King requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

I moaned and groaned but managed to stagger out of bed and dress myself. Somehow I managed a steady walk to the throne room, my angry father and a stern-looking Geoffrey of Monmouth. Whatever _this is, it isn't going to end well._ Just then Lancelot was dragged in by two guards and forced to kneel. Wait, what was happening here? He wasn't even dressed properly for heaven's sake!

Before I could express my indignation, Sir Geoffrey spoke up, "His credentials are faked. The seal itself is perfect, forgery of the highest quality, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore, he-"

"-lied," Father finished. Lancelot closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. "Do you deny it?" Father added.

Lancelot shook his head, "No sire." He looked absolutely despondent. At least he's telling the truth now. I couldn't bear to look at him. He _was_ too good to be true, but I had to wonder at his motive for lying.

"You've broken the first code of Camelot and brought shame upon yourself and us. You're unworthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were and you'll never be. Get him out of my sight!" Father declared coldly. That was harsh; Father always did have a terrible temper. Lancelot visibly drooped during this whole diatribe. The guards hauled him to his feet and out the doors.

I definitely had a problem with all this. Even though he'd told a rather big lie, something didn't seem just in this case. "Sire," I said, addressing my father.

"Do you contest my judgment?" he replied testily. Apparently he didn't want to back down.

"His deception was inexcusable, but he meant no harm, sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

"The first code is a sacred bond of trust. It _is_ what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" What could I say to that? He had me and he knew it, so I fumed silently. There had to be another way through this. I wandered back to my chambers to find breakfast and get ready for training.

When I got there, I found breakfast _and_ Merlin pacing. After I entered, he stopped pacing and walked toward me, mouth opening to fire questions about Lancelot, no doubt. I held up a hand to stop him then went to sit at the table to eat. I could hear him behind me tapping his foot impatiently. I counted down in my head: _5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ._ He walked to the side of the table where he could see me, and I braced myself. "Do you know what happened to Lancelot? Guards burst into Gaius's chambers and hauled him away someplace. Do you know where he is and what he's done to deserve that? Because he's done nothing wrong and I-"

"He's in the dungeon for faking his seal of nobility and lying about his lineage," I cut him off because he'd never stop if he really got going. And his anxiety was making my mood worse. He stared at me with his mouth open for a bit while I finished breakfast. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I noted. "Now help me with my armor." He did as told for once, then asked if he could go visit Lancelot. I assented and he quickly left. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Probably he'd deserved a better explanation than that, but I needed to continue that new training. Lancelot would likely explain, at any rate.

As I left my chambers again, the alarm bell clanged throughout the citadel. Great. Perfect. Of course the creature would choose _now_ to attack. I immediately began running for the door.

Sounds of panicked people greeted me as I rushed outside. I looked up as I ran—the creature screeched as it flew overhead. Clearly it enjoyed the utter chaos it was causing. Luckily for me a few knights had already assembled. "On me!" I yelled.

They formed a ring around me and readied weapons. "Defend!" I yelled, and we all knelt, shields in front. The creature hovered in mid-air, assessing us without fear. It dove at us and we scattered. It landed in front of us and we reformed into a V-shape. I took point and jabbed at it with a spear a couple times before falling back. I repeated the motion and made contact. Before we could all cheer, the spear broke in half in my hand. _What the?_ It lunged forward and I fell backwards to avoid its sharp-looking talons. I crept backwards as it reared over me. A guard bearing a torch ran out of the castle and tossed it in my direction. If steel wouldn't work, maybe fire would. I grabbed the torch then stood and waved it at the creature. It retreated and then took flight again, screeching as it flew over the castle and disappeared from view.

I returned to the throne room to report to Father. "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today," He said proudly.

"Well, all I know is it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been terrorized by this creature for too long. We end this now," he declared.

"Sire, if I may," Gaius's voice rang out. We turned to face him. I hadn't even seen him and Merlin standing there

"Gaius?" Father inquired.

The man in question stepped forward, "I've been researching this creature sire. I believe it to be a griffin. "

"A griffin?" Father asked, confused. "What's in a name?"

"A griffin is a creature of magic." We all stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't have time for this, physician." As usual he automatically rejects anything connected with magic. I had to quash an eye roll.

"It is born of magic sire, and it can only be killed by magic," Gaius asserted.

"You're mistaken. It is a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that just now."

I stepped in, "I'm not so sure Father. I feel there may be truth in what he says."

"What truth?" Father asked.

"The griffin was unscathed sire. Our weapons were ineffective against it."

"Ineffective? I think not. It's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

"An hour, maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight," he said, then turned to leave.

I turned to look at Gaius and Merlin. It looked like none us of agreed with Father. Just how were we to beat this thing anyway? There is no one with magic who would help, and even if there was, it was illegal. Not to mention it may not work anyway. It was clearly a lost cause. I walked away, back to the knights to prepare them for the coming slaughter—um, battle. It was most likely a suicide mission though.

While I was with the knights, a solution to the Lancelot problem popped into my head. I could get him out of his situation and Father would likely be only mildly angry. He wouldn't do much to his only heir, after all. As soon as I could step away from the preparations, I headed off to the dungeon.

I walked into his cell. Seeing him reminded me of how peeved I still was. "I should have known. How could I have been so stupid! You don't sound like a knight; you don't even look like a knight!"

Lancelot looked aghast and said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, because Lancelot, you fight like a knight! And I need—Camelot needs—" I didn't know how to finish. Our cause was hopeless.

"The creature-"

"We couldn't kill it. I've never faced anything like it."

"I've faced it myself sire, a few days ago. I struck it head on and wondered how it survived."

"There are those who think that this creature, a griffin, is a creature of magic and only magic can kill it."

"Do you believe this?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic isn't allowed. Knights must triumph with steel and sinew alone."

"Sire."

"There is a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you. Thank you sire."

"Lancelot—take it and never come back here."

"No, no, please sire. It's not my freedom I want. I only desire to serve with honor."

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you sire."

"I cannot. My father doesn't know about this. I'm letting you go myself but I can't do any more. Now go- before I change my mind." I turned from him as he left the cell. I really hope he takes this chance to leave and doesn't try anything stupid. He doesn't deserve to lose his head. Maybe someday . . .

I left the dungeon and returned outside to find the knights assembled and waiting. Good! Time to get this suicide mission on the road. "It's time," I said, and we took up our armaments and mounted. No one spoke as we rode out the gate and through the village to face fate.

We didn't get too far up the road when the griffin stepped out of the woods. _Yikes!_ "For the love of Camelot!" I yelled, as I raised my sword. I heard everyone around me do the same. _It's do or die time._ As we surrounded and attacked the griffin I could hardly hear myself think, what with the screeches, cries and clashing swords. That ceased to matter when I was swiped with a talon and flew off my horse. A rock came up to meet my head and I knew no more.

Sometime later, but still night thankfully, a rather ladylike yell penetrated the haze in my head. That sounded like . . . nah, it couldn't be. I groaned and sat up slowly, then stood and squinted into the distance. A figure on a horse appeared out of the fog. "Lancelot?" I said in disbelief. He was supposed to be gone by now.

"Sire," he confirmed, and nodded.

I began walking toward him. I gasped, because there lay the griffin on the ground, unmoving. "You did it!" I still didn't quite believe. "You killed it Lancelot!" We clasped arms and slowly made our way back to the citadel, glad to be alive. I hoped some of the others were still alive. Testing _more_ prospective knights didn't appeal to me.

We walked together to the throne room. He waited outside while I went in to brief Father.

"You did it!" he exclaimed proudly, and stood to embrace me.

"Not I, Father. It was Lancelot," I turned to signal him forward.

"What's he doing here?" Uh oh.

"Father, I can explain-"

"You!" He exploded, and strode toward Lancelot threateningly. "Wait outside," he commanded. Lancelot turned and left, doors closing behind him.

"You had no right!" He turned his temper on me. This wasn't going to end well, for anyone, if he got his way. And since he was the king, he almost always did.

"I confess; I let him go and I'll take the responsibility, but surely Lancelot's actions change things-"

"His actions don't change anything! He broke the law!"

"He risked his life for me! He served with honor." Surely he could see this?

"I see you feel strongly about this Arthur," he said, quieter. "Under the circumstances, maybe a pardon." Well that's a shoddy compromise.

"No. Not good enough Father," I walked toward him, adamant. "You must reinstate Lancelot to his rightful position, as a knight of Camelot."

"Never. The law is the law. It bends for no man."

"Then the code is wrong!" I spat back.

At that moment, the doors banged open forcefully and Lancelot strode in. Uh oh.

"What is this?" Father inquired, clearly caught off guard.

"Let me speak!" Lancelot threw out while grappling with the guards who'd come to restrain him.

"Wait!" Father directed, "I'll hear him." Did I hear him correctly? I actually convinced the old man to reconsider? I caught my mouth before it could drop in shock.

"Forgive me sire," Lancelot said, inclining his head. "I've come to bid you farewell."

"What is this Lancelot?" I asked, genuinely puzzled. Surely he knew his fate was still undecided?

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. And maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

"But Lancelot, you've already proven that to us," I replied in stunned disbelief. I'd almost convinced Father to reinstate him.

"But I must prove it to myself," he said. "Your highness, Prince Arthur." He bowed then slowly turned and walked out of the room. We gazed at him, totally stunned. Whoa, what? Many of my _noble_ knights didn't act this, well, noble.

Both of us stood there a few moments, contemplating Lancelot. Is it possible that nobility isn't just born and bred? He certainly embodied many knightly qualities—bravery, gentility, nobility . . . It was a lot to think about as I slowly wandered back to my chambers to call it a day.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV3

Today is guaranteed to be a great day! Not only is it my birthday, my twenty-first. I've finally come of age and will officially receive the title of "Crown Prince." First I have to go through the ceremony, but everything official around here requires a ceremony. _Boring._ Then, the party! And what a party! Even _I_ don't know everything that's planned. I can't wait! Before long I'm kneeling before father, surrounded by banquet tables and the entire court.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the customs, statutes and laws laid down by your forbearers?"

"I do, sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now, and for as long as you shall live?" I took hold of the scepter.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Father turned and took the crown from its pillow. "Now, being of age, and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be crowned Prince of Camelot." Applause rang through the hall and I stood and turned to acknowledge it.

At that moment, everyone's attention was drawn to the shattering of glass. A great black horse and its rider had jumped through the stained glass window I was facing. We all had the same look on our faces- complete and utter shock. The knights and I quickly recovered and drew our swords, almost as one.

"What in the devil's name?" Father managed to choke out. The figure, clothed entirely in black, rode slowly forward as many nobles fled the room in terror. I can't blame them; the knight didn't exactly give off a warm and friendly aura. When he stopped a few feet away from me, he took off a gauntlet and tossed it to the floor. I sheathed my sword in preparation to pick it up from the floor.

To my surprise, Sir Owain reached it before me. I didn't even see him move! "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death," the mysterious knight said menacingly. That voice gave me the chills; it could be described as _sepulchral_. His horse reared and then he turned slowly and left the same way (and manner) he'd come. And with that, the party _officially_ broke up. Well, what was the point when half the guests were gone, probably hiding under their beds? Besides, the black knight had disturbed everyone so thoroughly that not even I felt like celebrating anymore. Now I was angry.

XxxxxxX

I stomped up to Morgana's chambers, with Morgana and Guinevere following. At least they've heard me upset before and could take it.

"He shouldn't have taken up the gauntlet!" I stormed.

"So stop the fight," Morgana replied.

"The challenge has been taken up; the fight cannot be stopped."

"Then take his place"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"_Owain_ took up the gauntlet. It's Owain's fight. That's the knight's code; he knew that." It's like talking with a child. Surely she knew the knight's code fairly well after living around me for so long.

"But it's a fight to the death." Ugh. Yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"I know." I stated and left the room.

XxxxxxX

The next morning I met with Owain to discuss strategy while Merlin helped him with his armor. "You've never fought in mortal combat before— it's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah, I know," he said dismissively.

Thick-skulled twit! I seized his arm and abruptly turned him around, shocking the other two men. "Listen to me! Problem is you've never seen him fight. You have to swiftly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight." He sounded a bit overconfident. I really hope that's not the case; it could get him killed.

"True," I admitted grudgingly.

"You've seen me."

"Yes."

"And?" I swallowed and clapped my hand to his shoulder.

"And I know no one more courageous," he nodded. "Keep in mind, all it takes is one well-aimed blow."

Just then the door opened and Guinevere entered. Owain turned and she bowed. "The Lady Morgana asked me to present you this token," she said, handing him a strip of cloth. "She hopes you'll wear it for luck."

"You can thank her and inform her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

XxxxxxX

Owain and I walked to the field; Merlin and Gaius trailed behind. I hoped the latter would not be needed. I'm sure he did too. "Now remember, find the flow of the fight and strive to control it."

To the rest of the crowd I said, "The fight will be to the knight's rules— to the death." The two knights faced each other while I climbed into the stands to sit next to Father. The atmosphere was ominous— no wonder the crowd was too quiet. I hoped this wouldn't affect Owain's morale. "Let battle begin."

They each took up ready positions, and at the drumbeat, their swords started flying. The black knight quickly took the upper hand, striking relentlessly at Owain's shield. This guy was very strong! Owain wasn't making many blows, but managed to parry the ones from his opponent. Until he was kicked down, that is. He managed to get up but the black knight came back stronger.

"One well-aimed blow!" I yelled to him. Did he really have a chance at this point? Apparently so— as the black knight brought his sword up for another slash, Owain struck him in the gut. It was hard to see behind the knight's shield, but yes! He had him. However, they both straightened and the knight resumed his vicious attack. One heavy blow to Owain's head brought him down to his knees. The black knight stuck Owain's shield and he fell on his back. The crowd gasped in horror. The black knight flourished his sword then stabbed straight down into Owain. Cries of shock and horror erupted from the stands. What manner of man _was_ this black knight?

I'd grasped the barrier in front of me to restrain the fury that had built up inside. It became worse as the knight once again threw down his gauntlet and declared, "Who will take up my challenge?" I'd gotten a foot on the barrier to propel myself over it when Father grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards.

Before I could even protest, Sir Pellinor had jumped the barrier and taken up the gauntlet, "I, Sir Pellinor take up the challenge."

"So be it," the black knight replied, then walked off the field. Everyone stared.

I furiously yanked my arm from Father's grasp. He was going to receive a piece of my mind when we got inside!

XxxxxxX

"Why did you stop me?" I hurled at him, enraged. _That_ challenge should have been mine as well! He did me no favor by holding me back.

"I want to provide my knights a chance to prove themselves." That was a pathetic excuse and he knew it! How many more would sacrifice themselves to this so-called cause?

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?"

"And Sir Pellinor is more than an equal for him." Pellinor is a stronger, more experienced fighter than Owain, but . . .

"He's not recuperated from the injuries he suffered at Athendon." Father stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I can't help that." What_?! You're the king, of course you can!_

"So you send him to his death." Just to protect me. Is he forgetting who the best fighter in the land is?

"It was his decision to pick up the gauntlet. I'm not to blame," he said quietly, then turned and strode away. _Yeah, because you prevented me._ It looked like Pellinor's fate was sealed.

XxxxxxX

Once again the crowd was gathered in the stands at the tournament field. So far Pellinor seemed to be holding his own against the black knight's furious attacks. Maybe he _was_ healed enough after all. Pellinor matched slash for slash and shove for shove. Right after he'd parried a particularly vicious blow, he jabbed his sword into the knight's abdomen. There was no mistaking it this time; everyone saw the lethal blow. But instead of falling, the knight stepped back and straightened, leaving Pellinor in a confused defensive posture. That was when the knight brought his sword waist high and struck Pellinor in _his_ abdomen. The crowd gasped in disbelief and horror. How had he moved so fast?

The black knight then walked up to face Father and stabbed his sword into the earth. This time I was prepared— I'd already removed my gauntlet and tossed it at the knight's feet before Father could stop me. Ha, he hadn't anticipated that! I stood up and declared, "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it," he replied.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow," I said back to him. He then heaved his sword to his shoulder and left the field. I know Father would have more than a few things to say about this, so I braced myself. Too bad for him that I wasn't going to back down. I never have before and I wouldn't now. Didn't he know that by now?

XxxxxxX

I waited in the council chambers for the hurricane to hit. I didn't have to wait long.

"How could you be so _stupid_?" Father fired at me. "I'll rescind the challenge."

"No. The knight's code must be upheld. That's what you taught me." I'd memorized the darn knight's code ages ago, so I'd already marshaled my arguments.

"This is different."

"Once a challenge has been put forth it cannot be rescinded."

"You are Crown Prince."

"There can't be one code for me and one for everyone else."

"I forbid you to fight." Ha, as if.

"You want me to show I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward."

"Arthur, this will be your death." He looked genuinely concerned and afraid for my welfare. He still wasn't going to win though. Where does he think my stubbornness came from?

"I'm sorry you have so little confidence in me Father." I turned to walk away. That had hurt.

"Arthur—" he yelled after me. I'd had enough. I'd won.

XxxxxxX

Later on, I'd repaired to my chambers to work through my swordplay. And relax. I was getting nice and loose when guess who bursts through the doors? Yup, the world's most idiotic servant. Will he ever learn to knock?

"Merlin, you remember that talk we had about knocking?" This had better be important or . . .

"You have to withdraw." Oh no, not him too!

"Why is that?" Here it comes. Sigh.

"Because he'll kill you." Of course.

"Why does everybody say that?" This was getting old. And irritating.

"Because they're right! Just withdraw. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some dumb challenge." Yep, same argument, less eloquent.

"I'm not a coward."

"I know that! I've stood there and seen you conquer every fear you've met."

"It's what's expected of me."

"It's more than that. You're not merely a warrior; you're a prince, a future king! You've proved your bravery but you must prove your wisdom." Now he was getting original. Where did this come from? Does he know something I don't know?

"I'm not pulling out." I resumed my practice.

"Please Arthur, listen to me. This is no average knight. Watch him— he doesn't eat or sleep. He just stands there. In total silence. Doesn't that alarm you?"

"No one is invincible." Now he's getting annoying.

"If you fight him, you will die." Well thanks for that vote of confidence!

"I'm not listening to this." Okay, now I'm seriously annoyed.

"I'm trying to warn you Arthur." That's it!

I brought my sword up to his neck; he flinched back. "And I'm trying to warn you Merlin!" I yelled. I brought the sword down, in shock at what I'd almost done.

He stared at me for a moment, grim-faced, shook his head, then left. Oh great. Now I was starting to snap from the strain. Not to mention almost killing my frie . . . uh, servant. Time to work it off, if possible.

After a while, I felt like I'd knocked out most of the kinks and a lot of the stress. I went to a window for a change of pace. The black knight was there as Merlin had said, pennant in one hand. I watched him for a long while. He really didn't move. At all. Was he even breathing? That struck me as creepy.

Morgana appeared out of nowhere. "I don't want you to fight tomorrow." Not another one! They were going to make me paranoid.

"You're concerned about me."

"I don't know what it is," she said, sounding confused. "Please, I implore you."

"I have to do this. It's my responsibility."

"I understand," she said, resigned. Then she turned and left. Well that was easy. She never gives up that easily. Why did she give up so easily?

I seriously think I'll never sleep tonight. There was a quiet knock at the door. Who was interrupting my ruminations now?

"I brought you something that might help you to rest," Gaius said through the door, then stepped inside.

"I'm all right. I don't need it," I said as I walked toward him.

"Here. It'll calm you. Ease your nerves." Oh, all right. At least he's not telling me not to fight. I took the bottle and downed it in one.

"Eh." The stuff was (typically) nasty. "I wouldn't drink it for fun."

"Why don't you sit down for a minute?" He suggested, and nudged me toward my bed. Ooooooh, that really is calming. Mellow.

"Mind you, if you overlook the taste, the after effect is very pleasurable." Mmmm yeah. Sitting is good.

"Just lie back," he suggested, and moved my limbs onto the bed with me. Ahhh yeah, lying down is good. I'll just close my eyes now . . .

XxxxxxX

When I opened my reluctant eyes, it was daytime. But it was too bright . . . midday? Time to meet my doom. Wait, what? I slowly dragged myself out of bed. What happened? Some kind of hangover? I don't remember drinking . . . what was that sound? Swords clanging? I ran to the window and inhaled sharply. The duel! If I'm not out there, who is? I ran to my doors, but they wouldn't open— locked from the outside! I tugged anyway, finally punching and kicking in frustration. No luck. Father was behind this, and he was going to hear it from me!

After the swords stopped clanging, there was a loud explosion. What on earth caused that? Within a few minutes, a servant came to unlock my door. I didn't even acknowledge his presence, but stalked down to the council chamber. I knew that's where Father would be. The guards opened the doors and I strode in. Gaius immediately noticed me and made to leave in haste. Ah, the co-conspirator flees.

"Well that should heal fairly rapidly. I'll redress it tomorrow."

"Thank you Gaius. Thank you for everything." He appeared unruffled by the furious aura I was projecting.

"You had Gaius drug me!" I walked right up to him. "_**I**_ was meant to fight him!"

"No, you weren't."

"But the knights' code-"

"-be damned! I believed you would die, and that is a chance I could not take. You are too dear to me. You mean more to me than anything I know. More than this whole kingdom and definitely more than my own life."

I stared at him in confusion and awe. I didn't expect that! "I always thought that-"

"What?"

"Well, that . . . I was a big disappointment to you."

"Well that is my flaw and not yours. You are my only son and I wouldn't want another." Wait, what?

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I heard you fought pretty well," I told him. Merlin gives a surprisingly good blow-by-blow account. "You should join us for training. Put right your footwork."

"I'll show _you_ footwork," he said threateningly and jumped up to give me a kick. Luckily for me, he missed and I took off before I got any more of that.


	4. Chapter 4

It's an above average morning in Camelot. Not that I'd know; I've been stuck inside with all this paperwork. So fun! A knock at my door brought me out of my doldrums. "Enter."

Merlin entered, followed closely by an older woman. She had Merlin's eyes and dark hair. His mother?

"Sire," he said, and inclined his head. "This is my mother, Hunith. Mother, Prince Arthur." I was right, yeah I'm good.

"Your Highness," she said, and gave a small curtsey.

"Very lovely to meet you Hunith." I looked over at Merlin, pointedly. "I assume there is a reason he's brought you to meet me?"

"Yes, erm, I was just getting to that-"

"Merlin, dear, I'll explain. I _was_ there after all," Hunith took over.

"Please sit down here," I indicated the table. "You look like you've walked all day."

"Two, actually," she said as we all took seats around the table.

"Please explain why you're here. I'm guessing it's not just to see your son," I smirked at Merlin and he smirked back.

"Well, you see, we've been gathering in the harvest and storing for winter. Just as it happens every year, this warlord, Kanen, rode in with his men to reap his part of our harvest. Which is most of it. He bullies and threatens us until he gets what he wants. Just before I left to come here, he killed a man and gave me this," at that she indicated a nasty bruise beneath her eye. Merlin bristled.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom, isn't it? I assume you've asked him for help."

"Oh yes. He doesn't care about the outlying villages. That's why I came here; to see if King Uther would help us."

"Hmmm," I said. "I can get you in to see my father, but I can't guarantee he'll help." I wish. I know bandits like Kanen. He'll keep on taking unless someone gives him a good reason to stop.

"Thank you, your Highness," she replied. Merlin turned her face so he could get a better look at her bruise. I'd like a crack at Kanen myself, for Hunith's sake. I can see where Merlin got his compassion from.

"Merlin, why don't you take your mother to see Gaius? See what he can do for her and take some time so she can rest. I'll send someone to fetch you when I've arranged your audience."

"Thank you Sire," he replied then helped his mother up and out the door to see the physician.

xxxXxxx

Finally the time arrived for Hunith's audience with Father. I stood on his left so I could easily clarify anything for him.

"The winters are unforgiving in Ealdor, and there are many children. Many won't be strong enough to survive. We hardly have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help," Hunith pled.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your wellbeing is his duty," Father stated. A bit cold, I thought.

"We've sent pleas to our King, but he has little concern for outlying areas. You're our only hope."

"I have the utmost sympathy for you and would have this scum removed from the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?"

"I wish I could." What?

"Surely we can send a few men?" I asked. Nothing's happening here, for once.

"That is not the problem."

Morgana spoke up, "Then what is?" For once I'm glad she said what we're all thinking.

"Ealdor lies past the Ridge of Essetir. For a force from Camelot to march in would be an act of war." Technically that's true, I suppose. But there are other ways, surely.

Hunith dropped to her knees. "I know you're a just king, a kind man. I'm begging you, help us, please."

"The treaty we've made with Cenred took years to negotiate. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid we cannot help." Is he serious? He's not even considering other options to help.

I saw Morgana glare at Father before escorting Hunith out. At least she can get away with that. I wish I could—Father is being very stubborn. I needed some air to think.

xxxXxxx

I'd ended up at the battlements, pretending to look over Camelot. But I was really pondering Hunith's situation. It just wasn't right, or even _fair_ that we couldn't help her, especially since that rat Cenred won't do anything. Scum. I heard footsteps and Merlin came up to stand beside me. "I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now."

"You tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King."

"I wish that Camelot was able to help others no matter how far away they lived."

"I'm going back to Ealdor."

"Of course." I'd expected that.

"It's been a privilege serving you." Wait, what? That sounded like a permanent goodbye.

I turned to look at him. "You're coming back." You'd better; that wasn't a question.

"Well, she's my mother. I have to take care of her before anyone else. You know?"

"I'd do just the same. Well, you've been awful. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had."

"Thank you, Sire." He turned and started walking away.

"Merlin," he turned. "Good luck."

I stood there a few minutes longer. _I'm really going to miss him_. Wait, what? _Ugh!_ _Now I need to find a new servant. Anyone is guaranteed to work harder than him. _Aw, forget it! _I wonder what Father would do if I followed them? I could go in disguise . . . surely one man in disguise couldn't be considered an invasion? Those farmers will need some kind of training to stand a chance_ . . . and with those kinds of thoughts whirling through my head I headed back to my chambers to plan and prepare.

xxxXxxx

I couldn't believe that Morgana and Guinevere had decided to go with Merlin and his mother. I knew Morgana was a force of nature and would help in some fashion, maybe with provisions. But she'd volunteered their aid as well as material goods. They now had a _slightly_ better chance at success, but not really.

I waited an hour or so after they left to leave myself. I'd already explained to Father that I was going on an extended hunting trip. Now I'd have to remember to bring something back.

I caught up with them well after nightfall. They'd likely be asleep. I followed their tracks off the road and stopped the horse to walk the rest of the way to their camp. That's when I heard footsteps. I could see Merlin's tall form walking toward me through the mist. He'd heard the horse and gotten up. Good—he's not totally oblivious. He's carrying a sword? Oh great. Hopefully he won't impale himself with it. Still, I could have a bit of fun with him.

He turned around this way and that looking for the "intruder." When his back was turned I put my sword against his back. "I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any."

"Arthur!" he yelped. He whipped around and I had to duck as the sword swung near my head.

"Put the sword down, Merlin. You look absurd." I took his sword from him and we walked toward the camp, sitting at the campfire, which he stoked.

"How much further is it?"

"Er, maybe a few hours."

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"Erm, I don't know. I believe, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty." _Yikes._

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come."

"Get some rest."

xxxXxxx

In the morning, we rose early and packed up quickly. The ladies didn't seem very surprised to see me there. I guess Morgana and Guinevere knew me pretty well by now.

Those last few hours seemed to pass quickly, and soon we could see Ealdor. All did not seem well though. People were running around frantically and thuggish men gave chase. Clearly Kanen had returned. As we got closer, I heard a villager yell, "No!"

I threw my sword into a post behind one of the bandits. As soon as I was close enough, I swung off my horse and retrieved the sword. I was immediately attacked. I heard the others ride up behind me and dismount, ready to engage bad guys.

"Kill them!" I heard one of the bandits yell. That's an order; he must be Kanen.

I could hear swords clanging around me. Good, the others must have engaged. Just then, a bandit came up behind me. Before I could react, Morgana was there to parry then kill him. _Great, saved by a girl_.

"Remind you of when I used to beat you?" That was mean.

"That never happened," I yelled back. Even if it was true I'd still deny it. Forever.

The bandits started fleeing. They hadn't expected anyone to fight back. Ha! I knew they'd return though. Kanen confirmed this when he yelled, "You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!"

And with that cheery parting thought, I walked toward Morgana and Guinevere to make sure they were fine. The village elder walked up and introduced himself as Matthew. I introduced the three of us standing there then decided it was time to get things rolling here. I turned around, looking for Merlin, and found him talking with another villager, obviously a friend. "Merlin! Assemble the villagers; I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking-"

"Now, Merlin. There isn't a lot of time." And this isn't social hour; there are lives on the line here.

"Yes, Sire."

Everyone gathered toward me and I straightened up to address them. "I've seen Kanen's type. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for-"

"Am I the only one questioning who the hell this is?" Merlin's friend was apparently cheeky, and rude enough to interrupt me. I decided to let that pass.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor," he scoffed.

"Settle down. He's here to help," Hunith interjected.

"But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll want revenge. You've just signed our death warrants." Oh he's a regular optimist, that one.

Hunith raised her voice, "He saved Matthew's life!"

"That's okay, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" He knows better than an experienced warrior? Okay farmer, enlighten me.

"We can't fight Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's another option?" Still waiting for that brilliant plan.

"Give him what he wants." The villagers shook their heads and started murmuring amongst themselves. They clearly didn't agree.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next year! And the year after that."

"We'll cope. We'll survive."

I heard many of the villagers saying things like "How?"

"The one way he can be stopped is by standing up to him." Stubborn young thing!

"No. You only want the pride and glory of battle! That's what moves men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and endanger the lives of your own men, not ours!" Ouch. I wonder if there's something else behind this besides animosity at strangers.

He stomped away angrily. I heard Merlin say, "Will," then go after him.

After watching them, Hunith said, "I'm following you. If I'm to die, then I want to die fighting."

Mathew chimed in, "That goes for me, too."

Others echoed these sentiments, "You can count me in. I'm in. Me too! Yeah!" Well, at least the majority were with me. Hopefully they'd take to the training this easily.

xxxXxxx

We were all tucked in bed in Hunith's house. I could tell the ladies were asleep, but not Merlin. Maybe he had something on his mind.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" That was an interesting entrée, Arty. Mental slap.

"Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's lavish in comparison."

"Must've been hard."

"Mmm. It's like rock." Another mental slap.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been tough."

"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know anything else. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone works together. As long as you've got food to eat and a roof over your head, you're satisfied."

"Sounds . . . lovely." Not so much.

"You'd loathe it." Got that right.

"No doubt. Why'd you leave?"

"Stuff just . . . changed."

"How?" I stuck my foot in his face to wind him up a bit, "Come on, stop acting interesting. Tell me."

"I simply didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to discover somewhere that I did." Maybe, but it feels like there's more to it than that.

"Had any ideas?"

"I'm not sure yet." That sounds less than certain- I'll have to ponder that.

"We'll begin preparing the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day. Get the candle."

xxxXxxx

Training day! Hip hip hooray! Yeah, not so much. Hunith made us breakfast, but I found the gruel exceedingly plain and tasteless. I'd rather just get started with my day. To that end, I requested Merlin to help me dress and he came obediently to me. Unfortunately Morgana noticed.

"You haven't learned how to dress yourself?" She taunted.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offense, Merlin."

"None taken." Ha. I win again.

Hunith came over with my bowl of gruel. _Oh no_. "Prince Arthur, you didn't eat your breakfast."

"Didn't I?" I tried to sound surprised. I hope she bought it.

"Come on, eat up," Morgana said sarcastically. I pretended to take a bite.

"Mmmmm," I hummed, and handed the bowl to Guinevere. "Right. Let's get going. We need wood, and plenty of it."

"Of course," Merlin replied, rightly assuming the job was his.

And with that, we all headed outside to get to work.

xxxXxxx

I'd gathered the village men together for training. I lined them up facing one another, each with a sword or stick. They were doing all right with the fundamentals, but that's not what I was worried about.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about sword fighting, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four!" I stopped them to make a new point, "Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!"

Morgana and Gwen watched the training as they sharpened swords. They almost looked like they were plotting something over there. _Women_. I turned back to the men.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Again. One! Two! Three!" I had an idea and walked over to the village elder, who looked to be struggling a bit. "Matthew. I want you to arrange sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his bandits."

"Be glad to."

"If there's any hint of a raid, I want you to come back here immediately. I don't want you fighting all by yourself."

"Ha-ha," he nodded and walked away.

A little later we took a break. I drew water from the well to drink and noticed Morgana and Guinevere approaching me.

"Looks like we've already fought and failed," Morgana said.

"They'll toughen up," I replied, glancing at the men. But would it happen before the battle?

"They have to," Gwen added.

"How are we doing for weapons?"

"There aren't a lot, but we should be able to gather what you need," Morgana answered.

"It's not the weapons that trouble us. It's having enough people to use them. We think the women should be permitted to fight," said Gwen.

"You haven't sufficient men. If they were qualified soldiers, maybe you'd have a chance, but they're not," Morgana added.

I looked at them, "It's too risky." For the women. They knew that, didn't they?

I put down the dipper and walked toward the resting men. "Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!"

xxxXxxx

The next morning, I gathered all the village men together. Just teaching them to fight was not good enough. We needed a strategy to take what advantage we could.

"We're not going to be able to protect Ealdor with only sword and sinew. We're going to need a strategy. We have to find a way of restricting their movement and luring them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then-"

A woman's sudden scream cut me off. I immediately rushed outside to investigate, followed by the rest of the men. Matthew was slung over a horse, an arrow in his back. "Get him down from there!" I yelled.

The village men took Matthew down as villagers gathered around. Well, he's definitely not alive, unfortunately. I read the note pinned to his back by the arrow. A coward's work.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"'Make the most of this day, it will be your last,'" I read grimly.

A woman I knew to be his fiancé came running toward us, "Matthew! No! No! No!"

That's when my favorite pessimist shoved his way through the crowd, "You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" He blamed me. Maybe I should be blamed. Merlin interceded for me.

"It wasn't his fault."

Will wasn't having it, "If he hadn't been parading around, acting like we're his own personal army, this wouldn't have happened!"

Okay, that was enough. I pointed to the other village men. "These men are courageous enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" I replied.

"You're leading them to their deaths! You've killed one man. How many more have to die before you understand this a fight that can't be won? When Kanen attacks, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be massacred." Those were a coward's words, but they worked. I felt guilty. Was there something else behind those words though?

xxxXxxx

After that mess I needed to think. Do something mindless for a bit to refocus. Sharpening my sword suddenly seemed like a good idea. After a while Merlin appeared and sat next to me. I'd seen him follow Will after his tirade.

"Will's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust nobles." Ah, that explains a lot.

"Do you suppose the villagers believed him?" It was hard for me to tell.

"No. He's a known troublemaker. They usually ignore him." That's good, kind of.

"And if he's right?"

"He isn't." Did we hear to the same rant? Or does he have more confidence in me than I do?

"I'm handling these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue!" That was an understatement; they probably had too much confidence in me too. "You need to warn them to leave the village before Kanen comes back."

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win."

"Merlin, it can't be done. The odds aren't great."

"It can." Does he _want_ to give me a headache? "We're going to force Kanen to regret the day he ever came here. All you have to do is get the men ready, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" I could feel frustration leaking out of me.

"You've got to have faith in them. Because if you don't, they'll feel it, and the battle will be lost before it's even started." That's true, but how do I work out believing in myself?

xxxXxxx

I decided to hold a meeting to address all the villagers that evening. Everyone needed to know what to do. I paced around the room. "Tomorrow morning, the women and children should collect what possessions they can hold and go to the woods."

"We're not leaving!" Guinevere surprised me again.

"I understand you want to help. The women can't stay. It's too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to defend their lives as the men do!"

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" That's technically true, but they were women and meant to be protected—I cut that thought short as all the women in the room stepped forward. Apparently I wasn't going to win this argument.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your decision. I'd be honored to stand with you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's vicious. He fights just to kill, which is why he won't beat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's telling you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to raise crops in peace. And if you die, you die fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive!" I saw several nods of agreement; the speech was working. "And when you're old and grey, you'll remember this day, and you'll know you won the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

The villagers stood with swords and fists raised, "For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

xxxXxxx

The next morning I left the house early—partly to stand watch and partly to miss breakfast again. I heard someone approach me from behind and turned to see Guinevere holding a bowl.

"Arthur, Hunith made you this food." She handed me the bowl. Great.

"Thanks." She turned to leave. "I think."

Gwen stopped and turned back around, "Food is scant for these people; you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!" I just stared at her. Not because she was a servant who spoke out of turn, but because she had the courage to tell me what was on her mind. Like status didn't matter.

She looked absolutely appalled at herself. "Oh, no. I-I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

"Gwen." She's going to start her adorably awkward rambling again. She started to leave.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again."

"Guine_vere_!" That stopped her—good to know. "Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana. We'll need all the help we can get."

"We'll be all right." I wish I was that confident.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I have faith in you." Wait, what? "I mean, we all do."

"Thank you." Well that was illuminating. I wish I had time to ponder that. But now I had to eat and get back to the house to prepare.

I met Merlin there. Amazingly he already had his chainmail on. He helped me with mine then reached for a bracer to put on me. "No, not today. Put on your own." He looked a bit puzzled, then relented and reached for his own. I put on a few pieces before I noticed he was struggling with the buckle on one of his bracers. I stepped over and helped him with it. I guess it's different doing it for yourself _and_ when you stand a real chance of getting hurt.

He looked nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder, "You all set?"

"My throat's dry."

"Me too." I held out my hand and Merlin shook it. "It's been an honor." He looked like he wanted to tell me something though.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." Why would he say that? I turned to look at him.

"I won't. It's okay to be afraid, Merlin." That must be it.

"That's not what I meant."

"What is it? If you've got something to say, say it now." He gazed at me intently—he definitely wanted to say something.

Morgana chose that moment to walk in, "Arthur. They've crossed the river." It's go time.

I walked outside quickly, finding the villagers lined up according to plan. I went down the line of villagers, shaking hands. "You ready?"

"Ready," the villager replied.

To another villager, "For Ealdor."

I reached Gwen and shook her hand, "Are you scared?"

"Not at all." Good girl.

Gwen, Merlin and I ran to our ready positions. Kanen and his men rode out of the woods and into the village. They were mean, ugly and spoiling for a fight. They'd _definitely_ get what they came for.

"Hold," I ordered. A few bandits dismounted and ran closer. "Nobody moves until they give the sign." Kanen and his men stopped and looked around the empty village; they looked puzzled. Good. "Hold."

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Kanen said menacingly.

A cue for Gwen, "Now, pull!" Gwen and a villager pulled up a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside. Now Morgana needs to light the fire. She was taking her sweet time.

"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for? Something's wrong." Merlin ran off. Where was _he_ going? "Merlin!" Kanen or one of his men will see him . . .

"There's one. Get him!" I had to be right. Great. "Kill him!"

Oh there's the fire. Finally. It'll trap the riders. He must have run off to help Morgana.

"Come back! Don't run off!" I heard Kanen yell. It worked, because they rode back into the village.

"Now!" I yelled. The villagers gave a battle cry as they sprung out of hiding to fight. Things got really crazy really fast. The villagers were fighting valiantly, but I could tell they weren't winning.

I turned around to assess the battle. In front of me and a few yards away stood Merlin and Will. _He came_? I had no time to ponder that, because something was happening in front of _them_. It appeared to be a kind of windstorm, tornado-like. It wasn't very big, but started blowing over friend and foe alike, but mostly foe. It died down as the bandits started running away. The villagers redoubled their efforts and gave chase to the fleeing men. I stalked angrily toward Merlin and Will.

"Pendragon!" Kanen had marched out to face me. How did he know my name? I turned and raised my sword. He fought dirty, kicking and head butting, but I disarmed him in a few seconds. He grabbed another sword and came back. After a few more blows, I ran him through. He collapsed face down.

I resumed my walk toward Merlin and Will. Once of them had conjured that windstorm, and I _would_ find out which. "Who did that?"

"What?" Merlin replied. Not the correct answer.

"Wind like that doesn't just materialize from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that appear."

Merlin looked dodgy, "Arthur-"

"Look out!" Will yelled suddenly, and shoved me to my right. Kanen, still alive apparently, had picked up a crossbow and aimed it at me. Unfortunately Will's motion took him into the path of the bolt and it went into his chest. Kanen collapsed again, hopefully for the last time.

"Will!" Merlin yelled in shock. Both of us ran to him.

"You just saved my life," I told Will, in shock myself.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking," he gasped through the pain.

I looked up and yelled to the crowd at large, "Come on! Get him indoors!"

Merlin, a couple village men and I carried Will inside his house. We laid him on a table and he somehow continued to talk. "That's twice I've saved you."

"Twice?" I replied. When was the other?

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that performed the magic," he confessed.

Merlin tried to interrupt him, "Will, don't." I looked at him—he knew?

Will wasn't done, "It's all right, Merlin. I won't live long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how hopeless things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" I was still puzzled.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"No. Of course not." Kill him faster? What was the point? To Merlin I said, "Do what you can for him."

He nodded. I put my hand on Will's shoulder and led the women out. The two friends deserved these last few moments together.

xxxXxxx

Will wasn't the only villager to die during the battle, but he was the one honored most. Everyone stood around as we lit his pyre. The four of us had already packed and were ready to leave directly after the funeral. I stood next to Merlin so we could have a brief chat.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a good friend."

"He still is."

This isn't very easy for me. "You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you wanted to tell me?"

He didn't answer right away. "Yes. It was."

Time for an unwelcome reminder, "You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've withheld this from me, Merlin."

I walked over to Morgana and Guinevere; it was time to leave. Final preparations would give Merlin a few minutes to say goodbye to his mother.

As soon as he'd finished, we all mounted and rode toward home. I hoped the villagers would recover quickly from their losses, as well as remember what they accomplished together. I also hoped Morgana had given Father a good reason for her absence. Otherwise I wouldn't want to be her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N This one was particularly fun to write. Since Arthur was unconscious for a good chunk of this episode, I got to invent an inner dialogue and a bit of resolution. I hope I channeled him all right! :)**_

* * *

The day dawned bright and full of promise in our camp. We'd been tracking something huge the last couple of days. That had turned our hunt from a single day of fun to an exciting, multi-day quest. We all got up and got going quickly, except for Merlin. His dislike for hunting was probably world-famous by now.

Despite Merlin, we picked up the trail again easily and soon came upon something moving around.

"Merlin, spear," I ordered. Ow! The clumsy oaf dropped it on me. "Do you have any innate gifts Merlin?"

"No. Well, let me consider. I'm not innately rude or insensitive." Huh, is he poking fun at me?

"Just innately irritating." Take that. We crept forward a bit more and heard growling. I glanced over at Merlin- he looked pretty scared. Well, more than usual for him.

"It's likely more scared of you than you are of it." He didn't look reassured. Hey, I tried.

I signaled to the knights where they should go. Just then, a giant snake-like _thing_ jumped out at us. Well, its head was snake-y but its body looked leopard-y. I was caught off guard and dropped my spear. At that, everyone snapped back to reality and ran for it. I heard a _thud_ as someone fell behind me. Merlin. Of course. Sir Bedivere ran back to help him up, but Bedivere fell in the process. We continued running, not looking behind us.

We paused in our run. "Is it gone?" Merlin asked. I took count; we were down a man.

"Who's missing?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Where's Sir Bedivere?" Merlin queried. Suddenly we heard a man's strangled scream in the distance. His question went unanswered.

We trudged back to camp, packed up and started riding for home. Bad news doesn't get better over time, after all.

XxxXxxX

I gave my report to Father the day after we arrived back in Camelot. It was a somber company that met in the council chamber. I'd described the beast and how we tracked it. Gaius stepped forward to comment.

"The beast you illustrated has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast."

That was kind of laughable. "Surely that's a fairy tale."

"According to old records, the arrival of the Questing Beast is supposed to foretell a time of great turmoil," he replied.

Father spoke up, "Gaius, surely it's a myth."

I stepped in to mollify both, "Look, whatever it is, it's spreading fear. The people worry it will come into the city." News of the beast had preceded us into the town somehow.

Father got to the point quickly, "Then we must kill it. Arthur, assemble the guard. You leave at dawn." No rest for the weary, of course. And no pressure either, ha. I had to wonder at what Gaius had said—he'd been right about magical creatures before. Why not now?

XxxXxxX

After a day of making all the usual preparations for a quest and an emergency training session, it was finally dawn. All my knights were assembled in the courtyard before me, and it was time for my pep talk.

"You've seen the enemy we face. It's a terrifying beast, but you are the finest knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it hurts another resident of our kingdom." I drew my sword then yelled, "For the love of Camelot!"

As one, the knights drew swords and replied, "For the love of Camelot!"

We were interrupted by a hysterical shriek. I whipped around to see Morgana rushing out of the palace. _In her nightgown_? She ran straight to me. "Arthur!"

"Morgana, what are you doing?" This was extreme, even for her. I could feel dozens of stares behind .

"You cannot do this!" She tried to grab me and I struggled to prevent her from doing so.

"Morgana, go back to bed. There isn't anything to fear." We're as prepared as we can be.

She didn't want to hear it, "Please, Arthur. I have seen horrible things! You cannot go!" _Seen?_ A nightmare?

Merlin came to my rescue. Odd that. "Maybe she had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius."

"No! I won't let you go!" She shrieked.

"Please, Merlin, get her indoors."

"No!" She protested.

I handed her off to Merlin and motioned for the guards to come down. Merlin guided Morgana up the steps to them.

He made one last attempt to pacify her, "I will make certain he's safe, My Lady. I give you my word."

"No!" _Again_.

The guards took control of her and started to lead her inside gently.

"No!" She managed one last time. We watched her struggle until she disappeared from view. What had she seen to get her so worked up? I didn't envy Gaius or Guinevere. They would likely bear the brunt of her distress.

XxxXxxX

We backtracked through the forest, intending to start tracking the beast from where we'd encountered it before. It turned out that we didn't need to go that far back— we found its tracks much closer to Camelot. It had simply followed _our_ trail. I stated the obvious, "Let's follow the trail."

Almost immediately, we heard growling and heavy footfalls. Just wonderful. "Keep close," I needlessly reminded them.

After a few more minutes we found and entered the beast's lair— a cave with plenty of tunnels. Nice and confusing. Naturally. I pointed the knights one way, and Merlin and I went the other. We didn't go far before we heard hissing.

Merlin opened his big mouth, "What is it?" Gee, I wonder. Idiot.

"Shh!" I hissed back.

Before we knew it, the Questing Beast had snuck up on us. I pushed Merlin out of the way to take on the beast myself. I swung my sword at it, again and again. It reared up and clawed me in the chest, which threw me to the ground. I had one last view of the beast standing above me before darkness claimed me.

XxxXxxX

Once in a while, the blackness lifted slightly. I'd hear and feel things distantly. Almost nothing came through clearly and I didn't remember things from one lucid period to the next. I only knew time passed.

During one period, I felt a swaying motion as if I was on a horse, but not riding.

The next time, I heard voices murmuring:

"_Do something, Gaius!"_ Father. I'm home.

"_I am trying, your majesty."_ Gaius.

"_Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." _Merlin.

"_I will do everything in my power."_

I felt arms under my body and a lifting sensation. _"I'll bear him to his chamber."_

A sense of motion started and continued. Then an abrupt sense of falling, like what happens in sleep sometimes. Then darkness.

Later on, I felt softness beneath me and a covering over me. _Bed_, my mind supplied before falling into the dark again.

Another period later, I can tell I'm still in bed. Pain, like fire, coursed through my body, but something cool is touching my cheek, and I hear . . . Father? _"Shh. Sleep, Arthur."_ And darkness.

Later still, I hear voices again. Softer but oddly clear . . . Gaius and Guinevere.

Soft footsteps and a door closing. I want to open my eyes, but it feels like there's a great weight upon them. The bed dipped down on my side. Light, cool pressure on my forehead, then the rest of my exposed skin. How much . . . ?

"_You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm ordering you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A better king than your father could ever be. It's what helps keep me going. You will to live to be the man I've glimpsed inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is just and honest. I can see a king that the people will love and be pleased to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live."_

Whoa . . . what? Before I could ponder that or slip back into the darkness, I felt a cool hand take mine. Another joined it, enveloping mine. Rough hands, but gentle. They lifted mine to a smooth, soft surface and held it there briefly. Not long enough? Guinevere is holding my hand? Oh . . . I tried to hold onto that touch, but the darkness overtook me again.

The darkness held me for a very long time before I next became aware. I dreamed; or at least that's what I would call the experience. A series of images appeared in my mind, but they didn't make sense. Merlin, riding alone. A ruined castle, shrouded in mist. A woman in red—the sorceress from the cave? And water—rain, a lake, pouring. Before I could begin to sort out the images, I blacked out.

The next period, I didn't gradually come aware. I was forced into my semi-awareness by hands on my head. My mouth was opened and a cool liquid poured into it. I swallowed reflexively. I could feel the water(?) running down my throat and into my stomach. The coolness seemed to grow from there, flowing slowly, so slowly, into the rest of my body. It was putting out the fire and pain. Before the darkness, somehow friendly this time, took me again, I heard Father say:

"_I will not leave him."_ Then silence.

XxxXxxX

The next time I surfaced, it was like waking up after a normal night's rest. Without the annoying servant; or was he here somewhere? I could move my head and discovered the weight was off my eyes, so I opened them and lifted my head weakly. Someone's head was next to me on my bed. Father's.

He lifted his head and exclaimed in surprise, "Arthur." I could see Gaius behind him, looking just as surprised. Why all the surprise? It was just a hit from a really big snake-thing; it's not like I was dying. Or was I?

I looked around a bit, but no Merlin. Gaius left- probably to tell that missing servant about me. I put my head back down on my pillow. Waking up from near death was exhausting.

"I believed we'd lost you," Father said, as he grasped my shoulder.

I tried to reassure him a bit, "Don't fret, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone looking after me, keeping me from harm."

"Perhaps you're right. On the long road to becoming King, you will want a guardian angel. I shall notify the court that their Prince lives." He flashed me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him, then left.

Someone must have come in as he left, because I heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor. I opened my eyes again and turned in that direction. Guinevere was standing there with a huge smile of her own. A smile of relief.

"I _knew_ it. I said you'd recover," she said, then turned back to what she was doing.

I lifted my arm to point to her. "I can recall you speaking to me."

"You can?" She sounded nervous.

"You stroked my forehead."

"I was looking after your fever." Sure you were.

"You never gave up."

"I was just talking."

"What did you say again?"

"I forgot." She won't turn around.

I smiled. She wasn't fooling me. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Come on. It was about 'the man I am inside.'" _That_ got her attention and she turned around.

"No, I never said that."

"Guine_vere_ . . ."

"I need to get these cleaned, Sire." And she left. I grinned in amusement then sighed. There's something there; I just don't know what.

XxxXxxX

The day after I woke up I felt well enough to get up and walk around a bit. Whatever Gaius had given me was working well. And quickly. I was standing at the table pouring myself some water when Merlin came in. Without knocking, of course. I was glad to see him, so I didn't bother reprimanding him. I'd heard that his mother was here and very ill. Maybe that's what was on his mind, because he definitely looked troubled. "Ah, Merlin."

"How are you?" He inquired.

"Fine."

"I'm glad." He seemed subdued, for him.

I sat. Standing was a bit exhausting still. "Yes. I'm indebted to Gaius."

"I need to talk to you." So serious. Maybe I could bring him out of it.

"You still don't understand, do you? I decide when we need to talk."

"Not today." Ok, that didn't work. I glanced at him.

"I sometimes question if you realize who I am."

He started walking toward me. "Oh, I realize who you are."

"Wonderful."

"You're a prat. And a royal one."

I chuckled. That's a start. "Will you ever change, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored. But guarantee me this, if you get a new servant, don't get a bootlicker." Huh?

"If this is you attempting to quit your job . . ."

"No. I'm glad to be your servant. Till the day I die." Back to serious. What's going on here?

"At times I think I understand you, Merlin. Other times . . . " I shook my head.

"Well, I understand you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king." What's all this for?

"That's very nice of you." That came out as a question; I was very puzzled at this point.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

"Any other suggestions?" I was half-joking and half-serious. Where'd this wisdom come from?

"No. That's it. Just . . . don't be a prat." I watched him leave, still confused. Those were the words of a man planning on leaving for a long time, maybe forever. But why would he leave? His mother's here and leaving wouldn't help her. I needed to have a serious chat with him when I feel better.

XxxXxxX

Next morning, after breakfast, Morgana visited. Naturally Guinevere tagged along. We chatted about this and that for a while, until an odd thought struck me, "Have either of you seen Merlin this morning? I expected him here earlier."

Guinevere replied first, "Not this morning, no. I saw him briefly yesterday afternoon when he came to sit with Hunith."

"Oh yeah. She's still ill?" I said.

"As far as I know. But I remember that he acted odd. For him anyway."

"How so?" Morgana and I exchanged amused glances.

"Well, he thanked me for watching her, then told me I had a good heart and not to lose it. It almost sounded like he was saying goodbye. It was very puzzling."

Her words reminded me of my conversation with him yesterday. "'You know, he said something similar to me yesterday. Something about not getting a bootlicking servant, me being a great king someday and how I shouldn't be a prat."

"That'll be hard; you can only fight nature so much," Morgana contributed.

"Hey!"

"No, really." She turned contemplative. "I did see him riding out of the citadel this morning, like a bat out of hell."

The three of us sat there thinking for a few minutes. What would make Merlin ride out alone from Camelot? Where was he going without talking to me? I sensed that all was not well.

After the ladies left, I made a few inquiries around the castle. No one had seen Gaius since the previous afternoon and his horse was missing. No one knew where he or Merlin had gone or would be back. I checked their chambers and found Hunith sitting up in Merlin's bed, looking not at all near death. She had no idea how she'd been cured. I made sure all lookouts knew to report to me immediately if Gaius and/or Merlin came through the gates at any time.

There was no sign of them until the next evening. After the guard left my chambers, I went directly to the physician's. Gaius and Merlin looked worn, but not overly so. When I asked them where they had gone, Merlin told me he'd gotten a note that said Gaius was in trouble and he'd rushed off to help him. Neither would tell me any more than that, no matter how many times I asked. I was left to chalk the whole experience up to the mystery that is Merlin.

* * *

_**A/N Thank you so much for reading! So, this is the last chapter for this fic, but I am planning to start a new one (in the same vein) with episodes from Season/Series 2. An hopefully 3-5 as well. If you, dear readers, have any suggestions for which episodes you'd like to see from Arthur's POV, please let me know through a review or PM. I'm planning something separate for 2.09 (Lady of the Lake) and 2.13 (The Last Dragonlord).**_


	6. Author's Notice- Sequel

This isn't a new chapter, sorry bout that. However, I have posted the first chapter of In Arthur's Head, season/series 2. Just click on my name up there to go to my profile and find it. Thanks for reading! :) 


End file.
